NZ-999 Neo Zeong
The NZ-999 Neo Zeong is a Mobile Armor appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA. It is piloted by Full Frontal. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Neo Zeong is a massive base attack mobile armor and the final machine created by Neo Zeon, it is developed to be used in tandem with the MSN-06S Sinanju. Standing at a staggering 116 meters, it is the largest Zeon machine ever created in the Universal Century, dwarfing all mobile armors from previous conflicts. It is modeled after the MSN-02 Zeong used by Char Aznable as his final mobile suit in the One Year War. As such, the mobile armor lacks legs, instead it is equipped with two sturm boosters at the bottom. Should the boosters be destroyed, the Neo Zeong can rely on the skirt armor's own thrusters for mobility. It is equipped with an impressive array of beam weapons, all based after the weapons used by its predecessors such as wire-guided funnel bits located in its hands and mega particle cannons on its body. The funnel bits in particular can also possess other enemy mobile suits and turn them against one another. For defense, the machine is mounted with multiple i-Field generators. The machine's deadliest weapon however is the PsycoShard Generator which can destroy all enemy weapons caught in its deployed field. The MSN-06S Sinanju serves as the control unit for the machine, serving an identical role to the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" and can utilize its beam sabers or rocket bazookas with its free hands. Thanks to an enhanced psycoframe cockpit, the Neo Zeong can also be piloted by Full Frontal's mind through his mask without being in the cockpit itself and utilize its weapons perfectly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan :A pair of 60mm vulcan cannons are mounted in the head of the Sinanju. ;*Beam Saber :The beam sabers are part of Sinanju's original armaments and stored in its arms. They are used by the Sinanju when enemies close in on the Neo Zeong. ;*Large Caliber High Mega Particle Cannon :Mounted on Neo Zeong's waist, the cannon is capable of firing scatter beams as well as high output particle beam. ;*Large Mega Particle Shoulder Cannon :The Neo Zeong is armed with six Mega Particle Cannons of variable power outputs on its shoulders, four in front and two in the back. ;*PsycoShard Generator :The Neo Zeong's most powerful weapon, it is stored in the sides of the skirt armor and in the shoulder binders. Once deployed, they release a massive cluster of golden hexagonal shards, forming a halo like ring around the machine. The shards themselves then generate a massive psycowave that destroys every weapon onboard all machines caught in the wave by seemingly quickly overheating their e-caps and magazines. This even extends to weapons located in the machine such as head vulcans and beam sabers. ;*Rocket Bazooka :Used by the Sinanju within the Neo Zeong, the rocket bazookas are part of Sinanju's original armaments and are stored in the weapon containers. ;*Shield :The Neo Zeong is armed with a shield mounted on Sinanju's back. ;*Wired Large Funnel Bits :The Neo Zeong has five wired funnel bits on the tip of each arm, with two primary arms and four secondary arms in total. If the funnel bits are destroyed, the Neo Zeong can deploy a new set stored within the arm. Each funnel bit is capable of latching onto a Mobile Suit and controlling it when the Neo Zeong is in Autopilot mode and also serve as beam guns. While they lack the dexterity of regular mobile suit hands, they are still capable of pinning down enemy suits with accuracy.Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 7 "Over the Rainbow" Special Equipment & Features ;*Autopilot System ;*Sturm Booster :Two massive propellant tanks ending in rocket thrusters are connected to the underside of the Neo Zeong, providing it with additional fuel for longer deployment times. Should the sturm boosters be destroyed, the thrusters on the underside of the mobile armor will take over. ;*Psycoframe Cockpit ;*Sub-arms ;*Waist-mounted I-Field Generators ;*Weapons Container History For more information on the Neo Zeong's history, please go to Full Frontal's page. Picture Gallery NZ-999 Neo Zeong.jpg|Full image File:Neo Zeong - High Grade 01.jpg|Front model detail File:Neo Zeong - High Grade 02.jpg|Back model detail File:Neo Zeong - High Grade 03.jpg|Model without propellant tanks File:Nz_cockpit.jpg|Model cockpit detail File:Nz_booster.jpg|Model thruster detail File:Nz_grab2.jpg|The MA grabbing the Unicorn and Banshee File:Nz_size2.jpg|Size comparison File:Nz_boxart_front.jpg|HGUC 1/144 NZ-999 Neo Zeong Box art (Front) File:PS_effect.jpg|Online exclusive Neo Zeong effect part File:Neo Zeong - Super Deformed 01.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Neo Zeong nz33.png|Neo Zeong's Psycho Shard Generator nz29.png|Wired Funnel nz31.png|Wired funnel in action nz32.png|Wired funnel in action (2) nz1.png|Beam Sabers nz2.png|Large Caliber High Mega Particle Cannon nz6.png|Face-off Nz4.png|Cockpit detail Nz3.png|Cockpit detail (2) nz7.png|Point Defense lasers nz5.png|I-Field protecting Sinanju's head nz8.png|Mega Particle cannon nz11.png|I-Field Generators nz9.png|I-Field against a Beam Magnum shoot nz10.png|I-Field against a Beam Magnum shoot nz12.png|Twin bazookas nz13.png|Sturm Booster destroyed nz14.png nz15.png nz16.png|Creating the Psycho Shard nz17.png|Creating the Psycho Shard (2) nz18.png|Psycho Shard complete nz19.png|Sub Arm nz20.png|Unicorn VS Sinanju nz22.png|Extra Arms nz23.png|Extra Arms (2) nz21.png|Unicorn destroy Neo Zeong's arms nz24.png|"Beyond the Time" nz25.png|The end of Neo Zeong nz26.png|The end of the battle Notes & Trivia *The Neo Zeong's name is derived from Neo Zeon, and MSN-02 Zeong. *The unit fires its Rocket Bazookas in a similar manner to the RX-78GP03 Gundam "Dendrobium" *It is the second-most expensive HGUC kit to date at ¥ 25,000, to be released in June 2014. It is also one of the biggest HGUC kits at 860 mm tall rivaling the Dendrobium at 900 mm in sheer bulk. *Full Frontal's ability to control the Neo Zeong from outside the cockpit is a reference to one of the intended functions of MRX-009 Psyco Gundam when Four Murasame was to operate the machine through her brainwaves. References GundamUC NZ999NEOZEONG.jpg External links *NZ-999 Neo Zeong on Gundam-Unicorn.net